


curiosity

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: When Prompto is curious about Ignis and Noctis's relationship, they're all too happy to welcome him into it.





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kink meme, prompt viewable [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3230843#cmt3230843).
> 
>  **EDIT** because apparently I need to justify it: I chose to put the under-negotiated kink tag because while this is a very "vanilla" fic in the grand scheme of things, Prompto is still being pulled into a situation where a couple clearly has an existing kink relationship and his induction into is not thoroughly discussed on screen or even really implied beforehand. Even when it's "just for spanking" it should still be discussed. I would rather over-tag just in case than under-tag and risk upsetting anyone. Thank you.

“Geez, Noct…” Prompto said when Noctis stripped to get in the shower, dropping his pants. His ass was covered, honestly just plain _covered_ in welts and bruises. All that pretty, creamy skin was black and blue, some of them fading to purples and yellows. He had fingerprints bruised onto his right hip and _gods_ , if Prompto didn't know about their dom/sub thing he'd be so fucking worried right about now. “Iggy do that?”

Noct looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Yeah. Over the weekend.”

How was he so nonchalant about it? How did he say it like it was just something _normal_ to let your boyfriend dom the shit out of you and then hit the showers after training with your other boyfriend like it was nothing? Prompto bit his lip to stifle a moan when Noct turned away again, surveying the roadmap of belt welts and bruises. He wanted to press against him from behind, to dig his fingers into those marks and make Noct shudder under his touch, to know the feel of Iggy through the marks he'd left on their boyfriend. He wanted a lot of things. He couldn't imagine how good it might be to watch Ignis do that to Noct, how good it might be to be the one in Noct's place...

\--

Prompto had done so many things that were easier than this. That time he has to give a speech in front of their class in high school, that one time he had called the teacher “mom”, the time he'd stood in front of Noct’s dad in the throne room and asked if he could be part of Noct's Crownsguard. All of those things, he was pretty sure, had been _way_ easier than trying to swallow past his heart lodged in his throat when he asked Ignis if he could watch him with Noct. He swore he aged _years_ in the seconds after the words left his mouth, after he caught Noct sprawled over Iggy’s lap on the couch in his apartment and asked _Can I watch?_

Ignis smiled and honestly, Prompto thought Iggy normally looked kind of silly when he smiled. Silly in a good way, the kind of wide, goofy smile that was really endearing because Iggy was admittedly really great and _really_ handsome. But _this_ smile...oh man, this one was almost dangerous _._ Too much teeth and a distinct feeling of _power,_ of knowing who was in control.

Slowly, he said “If Noctis is receptive to the idea, I’d love for you to see. Curiosity is only natural, after all.”

Prompto looked at Noct, then back to Ignis, then down at his own hands worrying the hem of his shirt. He hadn't really rehearsed what to say if Ignis had actually said yes. Honestly he never thought he'd even get this far.

“I’d love it,” Noct said, bringing a hand up to rest under his chin on Iggy’s arm.

He looked so serene and soothed even with his pants around his thighs and Ignis’s hand running over his bare ass, only shivering a little when Ignis made sure his fingernails dug in to leave tiny red scratches on the (surprisingly) unmarked skin.

“Iggy, he always talks about how good my ass looks after you're done with me.”

Did Noctis _really_ have to do that? Oh man. Some friend, some _boyfriend_ , selling him out like that to Ignis of all people who was cool and commanding and so fucking _sexy_ Prompto could probably just die from being in his presence for too long.

“Does he?” Ignis asked, and Prompto saw something there - something evil. Something he liked very, very much. “Well, then he'll have quite the time watching the master at work, so to speak.”

Prompto was hard before the first crack of Ignis’s hand on Noct's ass. Something about the way Iggy had handled him was so hot; the way he'd peeled off his clothes one by one and caressed every inch of newly bared skin reverently, possessively. He'd pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and tossed it aside, tugged Noct's pants further down his thighs and tucked his hard little cock between his thighs like he didn't even care that his perfectly pressed black trousers would undoubtedly be fucking _ruined_.

He was so gentle and so commanding at the same time. Prompto was in _awe_ of the way Noct had looked up at Ignis all wide-eyed and awestruck, the way that one simple word from Ignis had made them close, lashes fluttering against his cheek, the way he didn't even flinch when Ignis's hand landed in his ass again and again, over and over. He just bit his lip and moaned, burying his face in Ignis's arm tucked around him and Prompto kind of wanted to touch himself but he wasn't sure if that was okay, if there was a line somewhere he shouldn't cross.

It was _so good though._ Something about the way Noct was so _different_ like this, not bratty at all but so receptive and pliant made Ignis seem all the more commanding, made Prompto’s dick so hard he felt like he was going to bust right out of his pants, made him feel like he couldn't breathe or see or even _think_ because all he could focus on was how much he wanted to touch them. Both of them.

“Are you enjoying this? See how pretty our Noct looks when he's getting the discipline he needs?”

Prompto couldn't make his voice work. His mouth wasn't forming words. Yeah, Noct was pretty. So pretty Prompto’s heart hurt, sometimes. But Iggy was pretty too, handsome and flawlessly dominant and Prompto wanted him more than he'd ever thought possible. He'd never just wanted to watch and he realized that now, when the sight of them together made his heart flutter and body flush. They worked so perfect together, he wanted to be a part of if. Why not be a part of it? He had Noct and Noct had Iggy and why couldn't they have each other too?

It was fucking crazy, Prompto thought, the way Ignis could just run a hand down Noct's back and over the curve of his ass and make him arch perfectly, laying on Ignis's lap. The way he could let his hand hover above the swollen curve of his ass and make him whimper, make him anticipate the next smack in a way that made him squirm. Prompto wanted that too; wanted it to be _his_ ass under Ignis’s elegant, clever hands.

“ _Iggy,”_ Noct whined, wriggling his ass back into Ignis's hand and _oh fuck_ that slap was a lot harder. It made Noct jump and Prompto could see how red his ass got immediately. It made him twist in his seat like he could feel it on his own ass. Gods, he wanted Ignis to spank him so bad. It had gone past curiosity and into selfish desire, had blown right past want into pure hungry _need_.

Noctis made these cute little...whines? Maybe? When Ignis smacked his ass, one cheek and then the other, and Prompto didn't know at this point what he wanted more - to draw the sharp little panted breaths Noctis was letting out into his own lungs or have _his_ dick trapped between Ignis's (unfairly nice?) thighs while he spanked his ass raw.

“Wouldn’t participating be even more of a rush than simply watching?” Ignis asked calmly and Prompto thought _oh shit, stared too long._ He watched transfixed as Noct stood up on shaky legs, completely naked against Ignis’s perfectly pressed black attire. How fucking hot was that? Prompto felt like he could stare forever when there was so much to look at: the elegant way Ignis stood up to guide Noct toward the bed across from the chair he'd been sitting in, the way he drew Noct into his arms for what was arguably the most passionate kiss Prompto had ever seen in his whole damn _life_ before Noct sat down. When Ignis walked away he sprawled back against the pillows pressed against the headboard and lazily palming his own cock to the sound of Ignis’s quiet approving noise and a whisper of “good boy”. “You're curious, Prompto. Would you like a spanking?”

“What? No! No...I mean. Uh. Yeah, actually, but I couldn’t -“ Prompto sputtered. Ignis sat back down, the picture of elegance and grace. Slowly, he patted his knee and Prompto felt his heart jump somewhere into his throat, fluttering madly. _Gods_ Iggy was hot and Prompto felt his dick spurt out a few eager drops of precum, so there went his chances of not ruining these pants.

“Go on,” Noctis urged from his spot on the bed. He had his phone out now, scrolling through, the picture of nonchalance even as his hand palmed over his cock. “He means it, or he wouldn’t offer.”

“Noct,” Ignis said as he stood up, and it didn’t escape Prompto’s attention how fast he _snapped_ to attention. There was none of the defiant, flippant attitude he had with Ignis and Gladio sometimes - this was pure obedience and gods, was it a rush. “I've something better than my lap. The head of the bed if you will, Prompto. You should hold our lover’s hands. Oh, and find you far too clothed for my liking.”

 _You and me both, buddy._ Prompto’s clothes felt too tight, like too many layers on his body that was already overheating. Gods, his _skin_ felt too tight, like there was too much pent-up energy in his body that was buzzing around begging to be released.

“Keep in mind this is all on your terms,” Ignis said in his ear, his voice velvety and smooth. How did he make it so low and husky like that? How fucking unfair was _that_? “Should you - “

“Not gonna happen,” Prompto said as he unbuckled his belt and fumbled with his pants. It was hard to get them undone as fast as he wanted - his hands were betraying his body, all shaky and uncooperative and his cock was straining hard against his jeans. Fuck, would being so turned on Ignis upset? Was this whole thing just some weird sort of punishment game and not sexual yet? Had he completely misread everything Noct had said and they were about to kick him out?

With his face as red as Noct's ass, he clambered onto the bed and into Noct’s tender touches, into the hands of the man he'd loved since he was an awkward ten years old. It made him forget for a second, like Noct always did when he looked at him _like that,_ about all his worries and just put his whole being into feeling it, into watching Noct's reactions to him. Gods, they were good reactions, too - the way Noct's eyes widened when he let Prompto settle between his legs, black eclipsing that pretty blue he loved so much and so needy on top of it all, the way Noct sucked in a breath when his dick brushed against Prompto’s arm as he settled in on his elbows in the space offered.

“You’re doing so good, Prom,” Noctis said, cupping his hands around Prompto’s face as he leaned down to kiss his forehead. Something about that, so tender and chaste when everything else about the night was so...kinky, was nothing short of fucking _perfect_ and oh gods, he could hear Ignis from behind him, could hear the _clank_ of a belt buckle and the soft hiss as it slid through its loops and faintly, he thought _oh gods, it's not done._ He didn't want it to be done. As far as he was concerned spending the rest of his days between Noct and Iggy was probably all he needed to sustain life.

“Look at this,” Ignis said from behind him as he landed his hand hard on Prompto’s ass, waking up a hot sting of pain that made him shudder. “A lovey red. Let’s say we paint it black and blue instead, shall we?”

Prompto honestly _hadn’t_ been expecting the belt. Somehow, even after hearing Ignis take it off, even after knowing Noct had stripes from it on his round, perfect ass he had guessed maybe the belt had been something special for them or _something_ , like he was only going to get Iggy’s hand. After the third slap of the belt down on his tender skin it was safe to assume it wasn’t just for Noct. _Shit,_ no. It sure wasn't.

He looked over his shoulder at Ignis behind him and noticed he was still wearing his belt. Shit, did that mean...he was hitting him with _his_ belt? Shit, that was somehow even dirtier.

Noct moaned softly, carding his fingers through Prompto’s hair, tangling the already wrecked hairstyle. “Aw c’mon, his own belt? Iggy, that’s low…”

Prompto barely felt the bed dip under him when Ignis lowered himself onto it, but he felt the warm solidity of his surprisingly toned form against his back. When he looked up Ignis had his hand on Noct’s chin, forcing his gaze up to him and _gods_ , the way Noct’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheek was so cute it made his heart hurt.

“Do you think I don’t know how to handle my boys?” Ignis demanded, and Prompto knew the noise he made when Ignis’s fingers dug hard into his ass was more of a whine than anything. Just watching them was enough to make him lose it, no participation required, although the fact that Ignis and his incredible cock were pressing down on him made it all too easy to rub up against him. Hell, if he was invited, he was going to be a willing participant. No shame in that.

Maybe he was imagining it, but he could swear Ignis made this low, kind of choked sound when Prompto rubbed his ass back again his dick, still trapped in his pants and (unfairly) out of reach. Gods, the fact that he could make Iggy make that noise, the fact that Noct's dick was hard against his cheek...

Noctis swallowed and Prompto concentrated hard on the movement of his throat, the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips before he said quietly “No, sir. You know.”

“That’s what I thought.” Ignis said, triumphant. “And you, Prompto? Do you think I don't know how to handle my boys?”

It was hard not to squeak out the response, hard to make his traitorous mouth form sounds that made sense. Hard to focus when Ignis was leaning over him, lips along his shoulder blades in ways that made him shiver. “No, Igg-uh. _Sir.”_

_Shit, was that right?_

“No sir, you know how to. Handle us. Your boys, I mean. How to handle your boys.”

“That's what I thought. Good boy, Prompto.”

With that, Ignis's weight was gone and he was behind him again and Prompto _heard_ the belt whistle through the air before he felt the sharp crack of it on his ass, sending a fresh wave of pain blooming through his nerves. _Gods,_ that hurt but it felt so good - how was it possible for it to feel so damn good?

Prompto buried his face onto his crossed arms, arching his back and fuck, he didn't care if he looked needy or stupid or _whatever_ , because the more his ass was in the air the easier it was for Ignis to hit it. Two strikes in and he was shaking, three strikes in and he knew he was whimpering every time it landed - gods, did Noct make this much noise when Iggy disciplined him? Like really, really disciplined him? He was so quiet now, just those same soft little moans as he touched himself.

He was touching himself. That should be - wait. Prompto wanted to do that. “Noct,” he whined, leaning his weight on one elbow and reaching to get his hand around his leaking cock. “Let me…”

“You're doing perfect, Prom, just - ah, just let Iggy work...he doesn't like to be interrupted.”

Prompto was about to ask what Iggy was going to do to punish him when he was already beating his ass but then Ignis pressed a hand to the small of his back, pushing him down so his legs spread more and the cool rush of air against his balls was enough to make him suck in a sharp breath. Ignis's hand was between his legs in a heartbeat, curled around his aching cock enough to be _just_ on the good side of painful.

“Prompto,” Ignis hissed, hand landing on his ass. It was enough to shove him forward against Noct but it was almost a welcome reprieve to have the skin on skin contact of his hand opposed to the unforgiving leather of the belt. “You were being so good, let’s not ruin it now. This is for you. You were _curious_ , just enjoy it.”

Noct leaned forward and oh gods - did that hurt his back? It must not have, because Noctis leaned until he could cup Prompto's face in his hands and kiss him. It was the sweetest, neediest kiss he'd ever had with Noct, all slow tongue and soft gasps and he was overwhelmed with it: Noct in front of him and Ignis behind, sharing this with them, getting to be a part of this.

Ignis's hand left his ass and Prompto honestly could have cried at the loss of contact, could have spilled more tears for Noct to lap hungrily off his cheeks but Ignis was far from cruel and he had more discipline to dole out. The fifth time the belt landed on his raw ass he knew there were tears _streaming_ down his face. It hurt, yeah - every slap of the leather against his abused skin caused a fresh wave of pain but also his dick was leaking onto Noct's sheets beneath him and he could hear how heavy Ignis was breathing even over the rushing of his own blood in his ears.

“You're a good boy, aren't you?” Ignis huffed as he leaned forward, running his fingers over the tender, hot skin of Prompto's ass. Tender, gentle, exploratory. Prompto liked that. “You're a good boy because you took this so well. You were a bad boy and that's why I had to do it, hmm? But you've made it better.”

Prompto found himself eagerly nodding. _Yeah,_ he thought. _A bad boy, a good boy, anything to get you to beat my ass with my own belt again._ “Yeah,” he said blearily, hanging his head as Noctis carded his fingers through his hair, marveling at how this could be so _soothing._ He got it now why Noct liked it so much, why the sub thing never really seemed to stop for him even when they weren’t in the bedroom. Even with his dick so hard it hurt and his thighs shaking to hold himself up he couldn’t remember a time he’d felt more at ease.

Ignis dragged his hand from Prompto’s cock to his balls, drawn-up and sensitive and so receptive under his skillful fingers. He didn’t know how much longer he could last when every touch made him shudder, when he couldn’t see what Ignis was doing behind himso every touch was a surprise. He didn’t know if he was even _allowed_ to come - shit, hadn’t Noct said something about that being something he and Iggy did - and the last thing he wanted to do was lessen his chances of getting this again. “Ig..gy…” he moaned, “Iggy, I’m gonna - I’m sorry…if you hit me again, I’m gonna - “

He bured his head between Noct’s legs, nuzzling against his cock and not caring that it was leaving a sticky trail _all_ over his cheek. If he wasn’t allowed to do anything but soak in all the feelings he would at least get to feel how much Noctis liked this. Noctis whined when he did it, this quiet, high-pitched little desperate sound and Prompto felt his fingers tighten their grip in his hair as he did. “Fuck, yeah…” he panted, quiet and soft and only for Prompto’s ears before he asked “You’re gonna let him, right Iggy?”

Ignis tutted thoughtfully, rubbing his hand over Prompto’s ass as he set the belt down on the bed beside them. “I suppose you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You know then I would let you do it too.”

 _Not a bad thing_ , Prompto thought. He wanted that. He wanted Noct to come on his face but also the idea of not being allowed to until Iggy said so...oh fuck, that was nice. He didn’t think he could last, though, he really couldn’t, not when his breath was coming in short pants and he felt like his body wasn’t even _his_ because it wasn’t listening, just jerking under Ignis’s touch.

“Please? You said he’s good...I was good too, Iggy. Please?” Noct was _begging_. No pride whatsoever, no shame. Just flat-out begging Ignis to let him come, to let _them_ come, to not drag it out and make Prompto’s entire body ache with the force of holding it back. “Wanna come for you, Ignis.”

“Such good boys I have.”

Prompto barely registered the loss of Ignis’s hand on his raw, tender ass this time but he was all-too aware of the way it landed again, _hard_ , and just like he’d said, he couldn’t do it. His orgasm hit him harder than he ever could have dreamed, crashed into him and made him crumple into Noct’s arms. Noct’s moan of his name was barely more than a quiet breath as his body arched sharply, cock pulsing as he came, jerking up against Prompto’s face. It was messy and it was honest and Prompto was pretty sure he was never going to experience anything this good again in his life. Ever.

\--

“Holy shit,” Prompto said when he was curled up in bed with Noct later, cleaned up and soothed under Ignis’s hands. “That was...really fucking good, Noct.”

It turned out Ignis was just as good at the tender touches as he was at the rough ones and Prompto was forced to amend his earlier statement - _this_ must be why Noct liked it so much. Because when Iggy was done being a _really_ hot fucking dom he was a _really_ sweet boyfriend, smoothing Noct’s messy hair back off his face and asking him if he was alright, did he need anything, how was he feeling? He wantd this, wanted to be part of this for good - not even just the really hot, uh...discipline sessions, just...everything.

“Yeah?” Noct asked sleepily, stretching his arm out and draping it over Prompto’s hip, pulling him in closer and yawning. “Glad you asked to watch?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Noct smiled as his eyes closed, a thumb rubbing over Prompto’s hip just shy of one of the higher welts the belt had left. “Hmm. Love you, Prom.”

“Love you too, Noct,” he said and when Ignis slotted up behind Noctis, he was smiling at him over his shoulder. His eyes were really gorgeous, all intense and deep, like he could get lost in them. So dark even though they were such a light, pretty green.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ignis asked as he slung his arm over Noctis and Prompto both, pulling them closer together and tighter into his embrace. “It’s important to me that not only has your curiosity been sated but that you also enjoyed yourself.”

Prompto stared. Had he enjoyed himself? Oh, just a little. Maybe just a _tiny_ bit. Had Ignis not seen how he’d come practically screaming when he spanked him the last time? Had he not noticed how Noctis had damn near pulled his hair out tugging so hard on it when he came against him?

“Yeah. Yeah, Iggy. I did. Um...thanks for letting me watch. And, you know.”

Ignis nestled into the crook of Noctis’s neck, pressing his lips to his nape beneath his silky hair and cocking an eyebrow at Prompto as he sputtered through his response. Slowly, he said “It was my pleasure. And you know, Prompto - it was not something I would say no to a repeat performance of.”

Oh, _hell._


End file.
